starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Семья Палпатинов
|mat= |pat= |members= * Отец Рей * Мать Рей * Рей |relatives= |origin=Набу |locations=Джакку |early=84 ДБЯ «Таркин» indicates that Darth Sidious was born approximately 65 years before the rise of the Галактическая Империя, as depicted in «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Using simple math, we can deduce that Sidious was born 84 years before the Битва при Явине, which was depicted in [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'' Episode IV A New Hope]] and took place 19 years after the events of Revenge of the Sith. |prominence=32 ДБЯ—35 ПБЯ |fragmented=21 ПБЯ According to «Скайуокер. Восход: Иллюстрированный словарь», Рей father and mother died shortly after they left their daughter on Джакку thirteen years before the «Starkiller Incident.» Since «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» dates the Starkiller Incident to 34 ПБЯ, Rey's parents died around 21 ABY. |restored= |extinct= |affiliation= *Ситхи * Галактическая Республика * Конфедерация независимых систем * Галактическая Империя * СопротивлениеЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы * Орден джедаевЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи }} Семья людей с планеты Набу, состоявшая из тёмного лорда ситхов и правителя Галактической Империи Шива Палпатина и его потомков, сыграла значительную роль в истории галактики. Шив Палпатин, ставший сенатором, а впоследствии и Верховным канцлером Галактической Республики, был отцом мужчины, у которого от брака с женщиной родилась дочь. Чтобы скрыть её от своего могущественного отца, они привезли свою дочь, Рей, на Джакку, отдав её местным мусорщикам и старьёвщикам. Во время войны Сопротивления и Первого ордена, Рей, чувствительная к Силе, как и её дед, попыталась восстановить Орден джедаев, обучившись путям Силы. Появившиеся узы Силы с Кайло Реном, внуком Дарта Вейдера — последнего ситха-ученика деда Рей — стали причиной того, что Рей едва не пала на Тёмную сторону, а затем нашла путь на Экзегол к убежищу своего деда. Там Рей вместе с вернувшимся на Светлую сторону Силы Беном Соло сокрушила своего зловещего деда, а затем отказалась от его наследия, взяв фамилию Скайуокер. Семейное древо }} Появления * «5-минутные истории Звёздных войн» * «5-минутные истории Звёздных войн наносят ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны: Арена Силы» * Star Wars Battlefront II * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Том 1» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * * * «Перед пробуждением» * * * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Хроники Рей» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Рей» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Финна» * «Спасение светового меча» * «Катимся вместе с BB-8!» * «Пробуждение Силы» (книга и CD) * «Пробуждение Силы» (Golden Book) * «Финн и Первый орден» * «Рей встречает BB-8» * «Рей приходит на помощь!» * «Финн и Рей сбегают!» * «Хан и Чуи возвращаются!» * «Хаос во дворце» * «Битва в лесу» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Нападение на базу «Старкиллер» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 6» * «BB-8 в бегах» * * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Рей» * * * * «Призыв к героям» * «Звёздные войны: Капитан Фазма, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Рей» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Последние джедаи» (книга и CD) * «Последние джедаи: Странствие Рей» * «Последние джедаи: Миссия Роуз и Финна» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 6» * «Чуи и порги» * * * * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 26: Пробуждение, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 27: Пробуждение, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 28: Пробуждение, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 31: Пробуждение, часть 6» * «Перерождение Сопротивления» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 4» * «Искра Сопротивления» * ''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход» * «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход. Графический роман»}} Источники * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * Примечания и сноски Категория:Культура Набу Категория:Чувствительные к Силе семьи Категория:Семья Палпатинов